


A Leap Too Far

by PetildaFan



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero, Quantum Leap
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the MUT gets a glitch caused by an unknown source, the Dream Team finds their new mission a little bit deadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Leap Too Far

**Dear Penn,**

**I'm writing this letter to you to tell you about our family history. Phyllis told me you're ready for the truth. I'm not sure what you experienced so far, but it's time you knew everything.**

**Your grandfather was the first known "part-time hero". His name was Dr. Sam Beckett, and he was involved in Project Quantum Leap. It was a project that allowed people to leap through time. Recently the project has allowed the leapers to travel to different dimensions, a breakthrough that was established around the same time as the scientists discovered the Multi-Universe Transprojector.**

**To this day, your grandfather continues to leap not only through time, but to different dimensions as well. I'm not sure why he made this decision, but Al (Sam's travel buddy and informant) has been giving me frequent updates on his adventure. He recently visited a place called Egg City, which is supposedly still under construction.**

**The reason I'm telling you this is because there might be a possibility that your paths may cross. If you do, I must warn you that he might not even know who you are. Your mother was born in a timeline that was created by one of Sam's leaps. He initially didn't know that he has a daughter.**

**Regardless, I wish you the best of luck on all future missions.**

**Sincerely,  
Grandma Donna**

Penn reread the message a few times. He was rather surprised. His grandfather, the one who was absent during his entire life, was a part-time hero! He wondered what he was like, as well as what he should say to him if he saw him during a mission.

But for now, Penn couldn't do much. After all, who knows if the two part-time heroes could ever cross paths.


End file.
